Torchic
|name=Torchic |jname=(アチャモ Achamo) |image=255Torchic.png |ndex=255 |evofrom=None |evointo=Combusken |gen=Generation III |pronun= TOR-chick |border=fire |species=Chick Pokémon |type= |height=1'04" |weight=5.5 lbs |ability=Blaze Speed Boost (Dream World) |color='Red' |gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Torchic (Japanese: アチャモ Achamo) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region. In the Anime May's first Pokémon was a Torchic. It later evolves into Combusken. It is set to reappear in the Pikachu short airing with the 15th Pokémon movie. Appearance Torchic is a bright orange and yellow colored chick with three large feathers on its head. It has a small, tannish beak with large black eyes. Its feet have three toes and when you hug it, it feels like a warm waterbottle. Evolving Torchic evolves into Combusken at level 16 and then into Blaziken at level 36. Game info Game locations |pokemon=Torchic |rubysapphire=Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch on Route 101 |rsrarity=One |emerald=Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch on Route 101 |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Gift from Steven Stone after beating Red (pick the red stone) |hgssrarity=One |xy=Wi-Fi Event |xyrarity=One |}} Side game locations |Pokemon=Torchic |Channel=Springleaf Field Camp Starlight |RS Pinball=Volcano (Ruby Field) |Trozei=Huge Storage 2 Endless Level 14 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Starter Pokémon Joyous Tower (11F-15F) |PMD2=Starter Pokémon Giant Volcano (1F-10F) Dark Crater (B1F-|B14F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest |}} Pokédex entries |name=Torchic |ruby=Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees F, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black. |sapphire=Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug - it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokémon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down. |emerald=If attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. A Torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings. |firered=It has a flame sac inside its belly that perpetually burns. It feels warm if it is hugged. |leafgreen=It has a flame sac inside its belly that perpetually burns. It feels warm if it is hugged. |diamond=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. |pearl=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. |platinum=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. |heartgold=Inside its body is a place where it keeps a small flame. Hug it! It will be as warm as a hot-water bottle. |soulsilver=Inside its body is a place where it keeps a small flame. Hug it! It will be as warm as a hot-water bottle. |black=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. |white=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. |black 2=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. |white 2=A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F. |x=It has a flame sac inside its belly that perpetually burns.It feels warm if it is hugged.|}} Origins Torchic is a portmenteau of 'Tor'ch and 'Chic'k. Trivia *Torchic is the first fire type starter that does not have fire on its body, although Blaziken does spout fire from its wrists until Generation V with Tepig but Emboar has a fiery beard. *Torchic originally had floppy ears. *Torchic is the only starter Pokémon to have two limbs. Gallery. Pokemon Anime.png Ash and His Friend.png Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Body style 07 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon